


"You know you don't have to stick up for me anymore?"

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, M/M, Puberty, Punk Frank Iero, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: As soon as Frank shut the car door, he could feel the eyes on him. He hiked his bag over his shoulder and glanced around, watching Gerard snort and bump their shoulders together."Everyones staring." Frank mumbled as someone whistled at him, glancing over at Gerard pull his hood up."You know you went from the chubby nerd to the hot punk kid over summer right?"(Inspired by the movie Kissing Booth slightly!)





	"You know you don't have to stick up for me anymore?"

As soon as Frank shut the car door, he could  _feel_ the eyes on him. He hiked his bag over his shoulder and glanced around, watching Gerard snort and bump their shoulders together.

"Everyones staring." Frank mumbled as someone whistled at him, glancing over at Gerard pull his hood up. 

"You know you went from the chubby nerd to the hot punk kid over summer right?"

"Shut up." Frank glanced around again, before yanking his arm out of someones grip. He was in the year above, a total player called Todd. 

"Don't fucking touch him." Gerard snapped. Frank hooked an arm around his waist and pulled gently, "leave it Gee." Frank whispered, tugging him until he turned and kept walking. 

"This years going to be hell if I have to fight someone. I suck." Gerard mumbled as he leaned against his locker. Frank reached over to push down his hood and tuck his hair behind his ear.

"You don't have to stick up for me anymore, you know?"

"Lift some weights, doesn't hide the fact you're 5 foot 2." Gerard dodged the slap and laughed, nudging Frank lightly.

"Enjoy the stares. Don't let any dickhead touch you. Later."

"Later, G." 

-

"What do people do on dates?" Frank huffed as Gerard leaned some weight on his feet, letting him do his sit ups as Gerard ate a veggie burger. Frank pushed himself up and took the burger, taking a bite as Gerard chewed.

"I dunno. Get food and talk? You got sauce on your jaw." Gerard mumbled before he wiped it on his sleeve as Frank grinned, taking another bite before passing it back. 

"My hero. Another 10." Frank mumbled as he forced himself down again. 

"Who is it again?"

"Paul. I need a lift tonight. What do I wear?"

"I dunno. A dress?"

"Fuck you, Gee." Frank huffed and sat up again, leaning forward to take a bite of the burger again, just as Gerard did the same. 

"Fags." Frank mumbled to themselves, grinning as Gerard started his loud foghorn laugh, mouth wide open and gross. What a dork.

-

"Hey, Frankie."

"How do I look?" Frank grinned as he showed off of his skinny jeans, band t-shirt and leather jacket combo. Gerard whistled and held up two thumbs as Frank laughed.  

"Thank you." Frank slid into the seat, kicking the junk under his feet. 

"Nervous?"

"Like you wouldn't fucking believe, dude. You're gonna keep your phone on, incase I freak?"

"Yes. But seriously, you'll do good. Just be yourself, if he doesn't think you're a badass motherfucker, he doesn't deserve you." Gerard passed his a cigarette and squeezed his thigh. 

"You're sweet sometimes. Aw." Frank grinned as Gerard pulled up infront of the arcade. Frank forced out a nervous laugh as he turned to face him.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look real good. Call me when you need a lift."

Frank nodded and got out, waving as Gerard drove off. He smoked slowly as he waited, nervously glancing around. He waited for an hour before he sunk against the wall, texting Gerard  _come asap no questions_

Gerard didn't say a word when he pulled up, just threw him his cigarettes and took him out for ice cream. Thats why Gerard was his favourite.

-

"You ever going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope. You ever going to forget about it?" Frank dried his hair on the towel, glancing at Gerard looking around the locker room.

"You can't glare at every dude who checks my ass out. Besides, its totally fucking weird you're in here fully clothed." Frank admitted, tugging on his jeans and buckling them up. Gerard grunted in response and kept watching. Frank laughed and tugged on his t-shirt, shoving his towel into his bag and tugging Gerards arm. 

"Lets go, loser." 

Gerard threw his arm over Franks shoulder, keeping him close as people stared. 

-

Frank was drunk, hell he could barely even see straight as he climbed up into the table and kept dancing, feeling his head spin. He faintly registered  _skinny dipping!_ come out of his mouth before everyone cheered. He felt the world spin as he watched everyone jump into the pool before his eyes fluttered shut. He fell forward over someones shoulder, feeling the hands hold him steady.

"Are you my prince? Or my princess? Mmm. You smell good." Frank mumbled. He heard a soft chuckle before the world completely faded to black. 

He woke up in Gerards room, with Gerard curled up on the couch. His head was killing him, he felt dead as he forced himself up and over to the couch, dragging his blanket with him until he could fit in next to Gerard, breathing in the sweet smell. 

-

Frank didn't have a second to register the hand on his ass until it was gone again, he turned around to Gerard landing on top of a guy, raising a fist high as Franks brain caught up.

"Gee! Gee don't!"

"Don't you fucking touch him. Do you fucking hear me?" Gerard growled. Frank tugged him up by the arm, sobbing his name over and over again until Gerard got up and hugged him, letting him sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Gerard whispered, pressing his nose into Franks hair. He held on tightly. Gerard was safe, everything was okay. He forced himself to calm down and sniffed at the small kiss placed to his temple.

"Let's ditch." 

"Yeah." Frank nodded. 

-

Frank huddled into Gerards hoodie, watching the sun rise on the roof top as Gerard ate beside him. He leaned over to take a bite of Gerards veggie burger, missing completely as his lips ended up on the side of Gerards. He pulled away quickly, mouth parted as Gerard stared at him. He felt his stomach flutter as he leaned forward again, this time moving a hand onto Gerards neck and tugging him forward until they were kissing. Frank felt the sparks expload as Gerard gripped onto his hoodie, moving to push him back gently, a hand moving to cup his head. Suddenly everything clicked into place.  _Gerard. He was in love with his dorky ass best friend, who knew him better than anybody._

 


End file.
